


We Are One

by Davechicken



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Much to his surprise, Baze finds the Force isn't done with them.





	

“No.”  


“Baze… it is alright. I am one with the Force…”  


The lapsed Guardian shakes his head, holding his companion tighter. “As am I. And the Force is not ready for you to leave, yet. You have not finished.”

“Did we complete the relay?”  


Overhead, blaster fire sings, avoiding them entirely. Hunched low, Baze tries not to think how close they are to death. He can feel something else, though. Some pressing _rightness_ , some… _will_ outside of his own. “We did, but the Force is not through with us, not yet. I can - I can _feel_ it.”

He might not be a Jedi - neither of them are Jedi - but the Force has always been in all things. Baze holds the injured man tighter, and feels… a gust. A thrum. A heaviness on the air, and then the singe-sound of the troop carrier opening fire on the remaining troopers around them.

Overjoyed, he shrugs out of the straps of his weapon. It’s heavy, and he needs all of his strength to carry his fallen lover.

“What is it? What do you see?”  


“A way out of here.”  


***

Baze staggers onto the small craft, not once letting go of Chirrut. He can’t, and he won’t. Someone throws a medkit at him, between closing doors and howling commands. 

The shield is down. The shield is down, and that means the message is out. He hears it all, but also doesn’t. The fight in him is almost dead. No… not dead, but waiting. His hands press to wounds, and he pushes all his sense of self into Chirrut, desperately begging his body to remain.

“Did we get the plans?” Chirrut asks.  


“Yes,” Baze says. No word to say they have, but again: he knows. He knows, because the Force wanted them to succeed, and so they have.   


Up, past the atmosphere. Few ships fly away, and then he sees the evil swell of the Death Star. So much destruction, and the Force cannot abide it. It has gone too far, and nature reasserts herself by degrees. Only so long will a disease run through a body before it heals, or dies. The galaxy is too strong to die, and so the Darkness will be put to rout.

Chirrut touches his hair, and Baze leans to press their foreheads together. His voice feels rough with emotion, heavy with the weight of destiny. “It is going to be okay.”

“I know. I can feel it. What we have waited for…”  


It’s there: hope. They failed to guard the kyber crystals, but they can make it right. They _have_ made it right. The Force is satisfied, and Baze no longer feels that empty space where purpose left guilt gnawing. 

“I do have some bad news.”  


“What?” Chirrut does not sound as concerned as he should.  


“I am afraid the medical readout says you’ll never see again.”  


His laughter - alive, bright, loving - that fills a space, too. Baze feels the echo of it all the way inside, coiling around his bones, and he thanks the Force for this one last chance. 

He is one. They are one. The galaxy will go right again.


End file.
